


Lifeless Green Eyes

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extremely Underage, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Serial Killers, Vaginal Sex, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, one very very only a paragraph long reference to, this also may look like noncon but it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was flirting with the waitress and Sam wasn't going to let her get with his brother.</p><p>Sam is 14. </p><p>HEED WARNINGS, PLEASE. (There is a single paragraph referencing him and Dean when Sam is 12, but literally that's it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeless Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, ok, so I lied about you all getting fluffy stuff next. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Inspired by the absolutely AWESOME (and totally fucking dark) series [Exquisite Red](http://archiveofourown.org/series/392893). Never heard of it? Do yourself a favor and go read it.

Sam's right hand fumbled with the key to the motel room door, pretending he couldn't open it, looking more the embarrassed teenager than he had ever been at any point in his life. He let them—everyone else but Dean—see what he wanted them to, not how he was, not how he wanted to be. To them he was your normal, gawky, sixteen-year-old boy. Interested in girls, sports, and jerking off at all hours of the day. 

They didn't know him at all. 

He always got mistaken for older than he was. His frame was always going to be slight, but his face was more angular than any of the other kids in his grade. Sixteen was actually fourteen, but to a bored and horny, nineteen-year-old waitress from the restaurant across the way, it wasn't going to make a difference.

The pretty brunette slid her arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close to her side, kissing her misplaced affection into his hair. "No need to be nervous, baby boy. I'll show you just how good your first time can be."

He almost winced visibly as the pet name sickened him, but he neutralized the expression with another swish of his floppy brown hair and averted eyes. Only one person was allowed to call him that and it wasn’t her.

Sam got the key into the deadbolt, and he could hear each of the pins popping into place before the key turned and the lock tumbled open. He was trained to hear each one of those pins, know the right amount of pressure needed to set them. It was funny, how everything in the world was always behind just a simple lock and key. Learn to pick it and you have access to anything.

The door swung open and the girl—he never bothered with her name, though she told it to him twice—took the lead, entering ahead of him. Bold move since he mentioned his father could have been home. He wasn't, Sam knew, but she didn't. Had been part of what made her come over here in the first place, he was sure of it. Amazing how much more interesting you find something as your chances of getting caught rise.

Her shirt was on the floor, breasts bare, before the door was even closed behind him. "I promise I'll go easy on you." All sly smiles and suggestive grins. She gripped her tits in each hand and bounced them, supposedly for his enjoyment. He was staring, sure, but it wasn't for the reasons she thought. Sam never really understood the appeal of women’s parts. Liked Dean’s flat chest better—the way it seamlessly flowed into his trim belly.

"O-ok," he stuttered out softly, moving further into the room, setting his keys on the table. Sam let his fingers tremble just a touch as he played with the ring on his right hand. She encouraged him further with a sweet little giggle and a teasing, "Don't you want this?" He nodded and shucked his overshirt. 

The green plaid was just the wrong side of too big, but it was the one he liked the most. It was his favorite because it was Dean's favorite. Sam would put it on when his brother wasn’t around, reveling in the scent of fast food, big brother and sex. The combination was heady and often stale, but it didn't matter. It was perfect.

Sam’s t-shirt came off next and the girl eyed him like a ravenous hound, wanting to tear into the flesh of his stomach and snack on bits of muscle. Of course, that wasn’t what she actually wanted, and he continued to strip out of his jeans. She eyed his thighs and hardened cock much the same way. It was easy to get hard when the waitress, with her green eyes and pixie-cut hair, looked exactly like his brother.

She didn’t even need to remove the skirt of her uniform—just plopped herself on the edge of the bed and spread her knees wide. With the blue skirt barely touching her knees to begin with, it crept higher the more she opened her legs, drawing his attention to the barest bit of dark hair between them. Aside from that one small patch, her skin was bare, the way his own used to be not a couple years before.

Dean had slept curled around Sam most nights when they were younger, wrapped tight in the essence of brother, want, home, while the world went crazy around them. His hand would rest gently between Sam’s legs, cupping his hairless balls that were drawn up so close to has body. “Gonna grow hair down here and your cock will be bigger than mine, I promise you,” he had whispered one night before falling asleep.

He had been right, however; Sam’s cock was almost as big already and he knew he still had a bit of growing left to do. But right then, the size didn’t really matter because the girl wanted it. As she slipped a finger below her skirt to part the soft folds of her skin, really allowing him to see, he could tell how wet she was for it. Her touch slid easily and she moaned. It was a candy-coated sound, so sickeningly sweet that he knew it wasn’t real. 

She was putting on a show for him the same way he was putting on a show for someone else.

He moved in closer, letting his fingertips brush just barely along the milky white skin of her inner thigh, mouth forming around false words he couldn’t spit out. _You’re beautiful. I need you._

The girl leaned back across the bed, letting him see every inch of her. "Do you want to do this nice and slow or do you just want to take me?" Her voice gave every indication that she would be agreeable with either option.

Sam had known before he even picked her up tonight how this was going to go. He just let her think that every choice was hers. "S-slow. Please." The stutter held a lie that she didn't find.

A slight, contented sigh. "Slow is good. Why don't you get over here?"

When he came near enough to her, she took his hips in her hands, pulling him close. Too rough, like the way his brother had in the back of the Impala many times before. Did Dean know from experience? This must have been one of the reasons he picked her. Had they been messing around when Sam had his back turned?

Arms wrapped around him, hands splayed on Sam’s lower back, pulling him closer still, standing between her legs as her tongue roamed the undefined planes of his stomach. It was the one part of him that truly belied his age if she looked close enough. Sam wasn't sharp, overworked muscle, toned to within an inch of injury. He was soft lines and a little bit more pudge. Dean loved that about him, but for some reason he couldn't see it the same.

She removed one hand from his back, hefting the weight of his hardened cock in her hand as she continued to nip and lick and suck his skin into her mouth. Insatiable and she hadn't even gotten to the good part.

Blowjobs were commonplace between him and Dean, but a girl's mouth was a different sensation. He'd been given one once or twice by the other girls he’d fucked, and their mouth's were smaller, making cheeks tight around his length when they sucked. Their lips weren't as chewed up and chapped, either. Soft and warm just like the wetness between their legs. A firing squad couldn't have made Sam say which he preferred. 

It was just as he thought it would be when she took him into her mouth without preamble. Tight, wet heat mixed with soft lips along the underside of his dick. He was only human and the stimulation was enough to make a moan escape. She groaned, too, sending the vibrations down his length. With how deep in her throat he was, Sam could feel it in his balls and he thrust forward, gagging her a bit.

He pulled back and slapped on that doe-eyed look that every woman and most men he'd come across found endearing. It said, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Like a dog afraid to be kicked.

She coughed, spluttered a little, and regained her composure with a smile. "Not a big deal. Just got a little too excited, huh?

"Y-yeah, I guess," he said, as she thumbed at his hip bones. 

"Let's get you suited up to play then, shall we?" She gave a salacious wink and he almost rolled his eyes. Attention-craving slut was not a good look on her. It didn't take long for him to find a condom in the bedside drawer and roll it on.

Her hands were back on his hips, guiding him slowly inside of her. With every inch he pushed in, he trembled and whined—gave her some sort of little show. Frantic was the best word. His hips impatiently twitched forward that final inch, seating himself fully inside of her.

"Ooh, yeah." She was whining, even though he hadn't moved inside of her yet. "You feel so good.” With the way her face was starting to contort, he couldn't tell how much of this was a facade for his sake and how much was she actually wanted to have sex with him. It was stupid.

Sam was supposed to be inexperienced, but why not give her at least a little fun? He withdrew no more than two inches before slamming his hips back in. His bones pounded into the meat of her ass as he fucked in, pulling her legs to wrap tight around his waist.

The keys made a distinct jingle outside the door, as the moan that got pulled from her was loud and unrestrained. If Sam hadn't been listening for them specifically, he wouldn't have heard it. They paused though, the sound dying out, and Sam was able to see a small flicker of motion through the barest gap purposefully left in the motel room curtains.

He kept pounding into her, trying to keep his attention focused, especially now that he knew Dean was watching.

"Are you sure you haven't— _nnngg, yes_ —done this before?" She was starting to writhe on his dick, pushing her hips back to meet his. Of course he had done this before, and he knew how to make a girl come in less than five minutes. Sam worked his fingers between them, rubbing a brutal rhythm over her clit, making her cry out. "Oh, my god! Fuck, I’m close!" 

If Dean wasn't already 100 percent sure what Sam was doing to her, he knew now. Sam could sense his brother's eyes on him, working over his shoulders, back, trim waist and hips. His brother's eyes—likely that brightened, sparkling green that he got when he was angry—always held their own presence. The fury they could hold—or the love—was a remarkable thing.

There wasn't a lot of time left for Sam to make his move if he was going to. 

His free hand slipped over the side of the mattress and ducked just barely under the edge, searching for what he knew was hidden under there. As he pulled it out, he fucked deep into her, pushing a hand up underneath her chin, baring her neck for him. Sam ground his hips in small circles, making them rub against her clit, until he felt her walls start to flutter around his dick.

That was when he placed the knife to her jugular and sliced from right below her ear, down, and across her neck, the end falling at the hollow of her throat. He could have made a precise cut, following just the line of that pulsing vein, but why fucking bother? 

She choked on air and blood and fear, knowing she was going to die silently, making her pussy tighten as Sam continued to fuck through her orgasm. It was more than enough to pull him over and he came inside of her, moaning loud so Dean knew.

He'd be coming in here any minute now to stop Sam; he could already hear that Dean was fumbling with the keys again. Hand moved to the back of her neck now, Sam lifted her just slightly, causing that slick red to flow down over her breasts and stomach, instead of just soaking back into the comforter. Had to get her all ready for big brother. Dean always loved sucking blood-smeared nipples, though usually they were Sam's, but if he wanted this one the same way he wanted Sam, then she had to be perfect.

She had stilled by the time Dean wrenched the door open and slammed it shut, yanking closed the little stretch of curtain. Just to bait him, Sam rolled his hips and moaned again, forcing Dean into action.

Hands were on his hips, dragging him backward, pulling his cock out of her barely-dead body. His back met hard body, ass finding harder cock as a pair of teeth painfully nipped at his ear. One of those hands released his hip to press tight on Sam’s throat.

"What is this?" Dean hissed, breath hot in his ear.

"I saw the two of you. The way you fucking looked at her."

"Jealousy isn't becoming on you, Sammy."

"It's Sam." He struggled against his brother's hold, but Dean just clamped down, cutting off his airway. He tried to get in air, but nothing was getting passed.

"It'll be Sam when you stop acting like such a fucking child," he spat.

He wasn't expecting to be released that easy, but Dean had tossed both hands from his body, like it was burning him the longer he kept his hands on him. Sam didn't look at his brother—just kept staring at the girl in front of him, blood darkening her paling skin, the knife up by her head. Having it this close to Dean was probably a mistake and he wondered if he shouldn't have hid it before he had gotten the door open.

The anger was palpable, but Dean's voice was calm when he spoke. "Get on the bed. Straddle her."

Sam went to turn. "But—"

"Now." 

The cool and collected tone should have bothered him, but instead it sent shivers up his spine and his cock made an attempt to twitch back to life. His legs settled, one on either side of her thighs, and he bent down on his elbows over top of her. Sam made sure to keep his chest held up while his ass was in the air, presented for Dean.

His brother's warm hand slid between his body and hers, making sure to drag just barely against the oversensitive, come-slicked head of his slightly-attentive cock. When he dropped his head and moaned, Sam could see how Dean was rolling and rubbing two fingers through the blood that had pooled on her stomach, dipping one into her belly button, forcing what had settled there to well up around the digit. Oh god, yes.

"Please, Dean." Sam wiggled his hips back and forth, pushing them back more so Dean could see his hole, still puffy and red from fucking himself on his own barely-wet fingers early that morning.

"Oh, you think I'm going to open you up for my cock?" Dean teased, as his weight settled over Sam's back, t-shirt rough from too many washings against his bare skin.

Sam nodded with a whine.

"That's what you want, huh? Smear this poor girl all up inside you, slick myself up with your come that's leaking out of her, and pound your ass?" Sam couldn't help rocking his hips back against his brother's jean-constrained erection as he groaned.

Dean laughed, a dark sound that made Sam wary, as he pulled away. "No. Misbehaving baby brothers don't get to be fucked."

Heat and pain rushed Sam as those two coated fingers forced their way to fully-seated in his ass. Instinct said no, get away, pull forward, but he pushed back harder on them, urging Dean to move.

He shifted them just enough to find Sam's prostate before pressing down against it. His fingers held still, just the pads of those two rubbing over and around that sensitive area.

"Dean! Oh, fuck."

"This is what you get for taking someone without me. I don't care that it was her; she was gonna be a gift for you, anyway. But I told you, Sammy, you can't do this alone."

"I c-can, _ahh_!" His mouth barely worked to form words, only wanting to force out moans, but he tried. "I'm older than when we s-started. I wanted to prove I can do this, too!"

"I'm not saying you can't because you're too young, and one day maybe you'll understand that." He pushed harder and faster, forcing yelps out of Sam. "Now, you're going to make this up to me, aren't you?"

Sam nodded. His legs were shaking so hard he wanted to let them splay to the side, take the weight off of them and rut against her cooling skin. How good it would feel against his cock, already hot and hard, threatening to spill over her.

A sharp smack landed against his ass, further reddening his already flushed skin. "Answer me."

"Yes! I will make this up to you, I promise."

"Then come. I want to watch you."

His second orgasm wasn't as strong as the first had been, but it was close. He let go, moaning, painting her belly with the few spurts of come that was left in his balls. Far less than what he knew he shot inside her. Could feel how it had shifted around inside of her on that last thrust.

Sam was starting to come down, but the fingers inside of him kept moving. It was too much, too fast, it hurt. His fists clenched in the sheets and his eyes screwed shut. "De!" 

He was off balance, no longer solidly on his elbows. Dean had his left hand pressed down hard in the center of Sam's shoulders, forcing his head between her breasts. "Swear you won't do this without me again."

"Yes! Yes, I swear. Just, please, stop!" The tears were thick in Sam's voice—or maybe that was the tangy copper taste starting to coat his tongue as he panted—but he didn't say the word that would bring this all to a halt. Didn't want to. He coughed against the intrusion as her blood seeped into his nose, too.

"One more, baby boy, then we're done." Dean didn't let up on his shoulders, though, keeping him pinned. "I know you can do it. C'mon, just come once more for me."

The change to the soft, loving voice Sam usually heard was what set him off. His hole worked around Dean's fingers harder than before and every muscle in his pelvis jerked and shuddered as he came dry. He screamed as the suddenly-stilled pressure against his prostate kept him coming, and he was sure it was never going to end. He felt like he was going to die being milked on his brother's fingers.

Dean took pity and slowly withdrew from Sam's more than sore asshole. Even as hurting, tired, and fucked out as he was, he still whimpered at the loss. Both arms were around his waist in seconds with the soft question of, "Stand?"

His brother shifted him back off the bed, off the lifeless green eyes that still stared wide at him. Sam's feet touched the floor, but his legs buckled as soon as he put his weight down. It was just long enough for Dean to shift and hoist Sam into his arms.

He settled Sam on the other bed, pulling the comforter tight over his shoulders. Sam wasn't sure when he started shivering or when the room went blurry, either. He blinked, maybe for a bit longer than a he thought, and there was a warm washcloth gently pressing against his face.

"We'll get the rest cleaned off when you can shower," Dean murmured. "I just didn't want her sticking your eyes closed while you slept.”

Sam tried to answer him with a "thank you," but the hum that came out was going to be all the acknowledgement he was capable of.

Dean chuckled before placing a gentle kiss to his slack mouth. "I love you so much, Sam. I'll come to bed once she's gone."

He was asleep before Dean's weight even shifted off the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
